University of Alabama at Birminaham: This project, under the direction of Dr. W. Bailey, proposes a detailed training of community physicians in 54 public elementary schools in the Birmingham, AL. School System, more than 80% of which enroll students from minority groups. There will be 3 cohorts of 18 schools each. Teachers will utilize Managing Asthma: A Guide for Schools, students without asthma will utilize Asthma Awareness: A Curriculum for the Elementary Classroom and students with asthma will utilize Open Airways for Schools and their effectiveness will be evaluated through a randomized controlled design. There will be 3 cohorts of 18 schools each. Dr. Bailey also proposes to link this project to an existing program through which local businesses 'adopt' individual schools, thus ensuring the institutionalization of the asthma education through continued funding.